The Truth
by Giggles2010
Summary: Cullens leave, bella is a shape-shifter, she is the rightful alpha, she is destined to save the world and if she is not careful, sacrifice herself while saving the world. cryptic summary i know but the more mysterious the better RxR please
1. Finally

**Hey people. This is my new story and it is a Paul and Bella story I want to make it a rated m one but I need someone to write the lemons for me. Any ways tell me what you think like always.**

**Bella POV**

Finally! The Cullens have left for good and the funny thing is that it was for my "protection". BULLSHIT! I could protect myself better than they could but they didn't know that so I went along with the "You're not good enough for me," and "I don't want you," crap. I played the whole heart broken act very well, I think and they said I couldn't act. I had to be able to act cause I started to phase when I was 14. I had to keep everything from my mom and it hurt me to keep secrets from her but it was for the best.

When I first called my dad and told him he told me that I came from the Swan tribe and that I was the rightful Alpha and Billy knew all about me and our tribe, but in order to keep up appearances, he had to play the whole "Jacob is the rightful Alpha" crap, which by the way got really old after a while. When my mom finally got remarried when I was 17, I used the fact that Phil was a major league baseball player and that Renee should be able to move around with him to my advantage. Phil gave me my own limitless credit card, which I used to my advantage.

When I got home my dad, along with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, filled me in all that has happened in Forks and in La Push. Sam, Jared, and Paul had all phased and Sam was the alpha until Jake phased, but really it was until it was time for me to take my rightful place. I was given the mission to rid the town of the Cullens. My blood would sing to them I knew that, but I didn't expect to be Edward's singer much less have the bloodsucker fall in love with me. I did everything I could to get rid of them so in desperation I decided to purposely get a paper cut and get my blood everywhere so they had to leave or better yet have Edward force them to leave.

It has been three months since the Cullens have left, three months since my missions to rid Forks of the veggie bloodsuckers. I have hung out with Jake possible day since then, waiting for the day he phases and I take my rightful place as Alpha. Sam is the Alpha as of now and Billy and Harry are telling the pack that Jake will be the Alpha when he phases. Except little do they all know that Ephraim Black was the Beta not the Alpha. My great-grandma, Chloe, decided to watch the treaty signing involving the Cullens and the pack from a distance.

They left and I started to hang out with Jake and phase again so I was used to it when the time came for me to take the spot as alpha. The only had part was to make sure none of the pack got suspicious of me. The bloodsuckers had been gone for six months now and Jake was supposed to phase months ago but somehow he has not phased yet. I knew he was going to one day so I went over to hang out with him everyday. As I got out of my car, I saw Jake come up to give me my big bear hug, but he was not as cheerful as he normally is. I look at him and studied his features: like his height, his muscles and the fact that he looked pissed off for no reason at all. I felt his forehead and he was burning up. I knew right then and there that today was the day.

**Really short I know, but it is the intro there is not much to it. Plus I do have other stories that I need to update too. Like always read and review.**


	2. About Time

**Hey there, this is the second chapter in "The Truth" tell me if you like it or not. I do not own Twilight. How do you make the little line that authors use to separate AN's from the chapter? Let me know how please. Hey I have a poll on my profile that I would like everyone to vote on.**

**BPOV**

"Hey Jakey" I sang using my nickname for him, "Do you want to go the beach today and just hang out?" I asked

"Sure," he replied in a clipped tone. He was irritated for no reason or I guess you could say he had a reason, he was going to phase for the first time and on the day you first phase you get irritated easily. We walked to the beach, with me trying and succeeding at cheering him up. When we arrived at the beach I saw the pack walk out of the trees and if Jake saw them he would phase on the spot and I couldn't risk our secret since other people were on the beach. I dragged him over towards the trees so he couldn't see the pack. I asked him to go hiking with me; he said yes and laughed at my hyperness. Once I got him far enough into the woods, I laid it on him. I told him everything that Fuckward had said to me and I balled my eyes out. I felt him phase so I turned around. I stood up and stretched to my true height of 6 feet 1 inch. They all just stared at me.

"Hey pups, what's up?" I asked them knowing exactly what they were thinking. I looked at Sam and just stared into his eyes and silently took control of the alpha position and gave him the beta spot until Jake was able to handle it. Then I looked into Paul's eyes and imprinted. Just like the prophecy said, I would imprint on the least likely shape-shifter/person. I would never have expected Paul to be the person I would imprint on.

I looked towards Sam who was trying to get Jake under control and phase back. I knew he sensed my gaze, but didn't acknowledge it. "Sam, take Jake into the woods and have him phase back. Jared, go get Jake some shorts. Paul, grab Billy and everyone meet me at my house." I ordered then walked into the woods. I phased into an eagle, grabbed my clothes, and headed home. I went in through my open bedroom window, phased back and went downstairs to where everyone was waiting.

"Have you told them yet?" Billy questioned.

"No, 'Hey Bella'? And no I have not told them yet I was just going to call Charlie and let him know that it is time." I replied as everyone either stared at me or Billy. They stared at me because I got here without using my truck. _Mental Note: Go get my truck after this._ And they stared at Billy because he knew. "Guys, all the Elder's know about Charlie's and my secret. Personally I am offended that none of you ever noticed how much stronger and sweeter my scent became after the Cullens left or never recognized the scent as the one in the woods you have been finding. I personally left it there for you to figure out but apparently y'all are just either dense or really stupid." I said then left to go call Charlie. He told me he would be home in fifteen minutes.

I was waiting for him by the door not wanting to get ambushed by the pack as I knew I would if I went in there. When he showed up he mumbled something under his breath about how Jacob sure took his damn time. I just giggled softly to myself thinking that that was the exact same thing I thought to myself when I saw him this morning. I opened the door for Charlie, took his coat and belt and hung them up for him while he went into the living room to greet the pack.

When I went into the room they all grew quiet. They all just stared at me with questioning looks. I guess they still hadn't realized anything and Charlie had kept his mouth shut so I could be in the room for the revelation of my identity. "Hello pack members, and Billy," my father greeted with respect and the pack just stared at him in shock with open mouths while Billy just looked at him with an amused smile on his face.

I chose that moment to join in on the conversation. "Close your mouths or you might catch flies." I said jokingly. They all quickly shut their mouths. I looked toward Charlie and asked, "Should we move this party outside?" he nodded his head so walked outside with everyone following me. We went into the back yard. I held up my hand in a silent order for them to stay put. They stayed while I went into the woods that backed up to the edge of our backyard. I went into the woods, stripped, and phased into an eagle. I flew the few feet to land in front of the pack, Billy, and my father. Everyone but my father and Billy started to growl at me. They just smiled at me so I gently cawed back at them in laughter cause they were right the pack was acting hilarious.

I hopped back a ways and shifted into my wolf form and opened my mind up to them in wolf form. _So what do you think of me know? Am I still the weak little human dating the bloodsucker? Am I traitor Jake because I was trying to get rid of the ticks? Tell me cuz I sure as hell would like to know._ I said angrily at them because I had known what was going through all of their minds the whole time and that Sam had told Jake that I dated a leech. He felt like I had become a traitor to him and felt disgusted that I could actually kiss someone that wasn't even living anymore. Even though he didn't know the truth it still hurt that he would think so little of me.

When they heard me in their minds, they looked freaked out and just stared at me with wide eyes. Jake even looked ashamed of himself for thinking so lowly of me and I felt smug because in my opinion he should feel guilty for thinking so lowly of me. I walked up to Charlie and lay down at his feet. I barked at him once. It was my way of telling him to start telling the legends, and then I would phase back and we would talk about the prophecy.

**Okay, I know that was short but the next chapter is going to be the legends and the prophecy. PM me if you have any ideas or something that you think should be in the next chapter.**


	3. on hold

**Sorry my loving and loyal fans but I have decided to put this story on hold until I have finished my other one because I have bitten off more than I can chew with vb and hw and story writing so I shall finish the other story and then this one but if anyone wants to take it just let me know and I will be totally fine with you taking it unless I have already started on the next chapters and plan on finishing it. Sorry again to my loving fans.**


End file.
